Mr Pink Milk
by sexybaekby
Summary: "Aku Choi Seungcheol, yg duduk dibelakangmu setiap malam, mendengar tawamu, melihatmu berciuman, dan meninggalkanmu setelah memastikan jika kau merasa cukup dengan cinta yg org lain berikan. Aku tdk berharap hri ini akan datang, atau dunia menyebut ini sebagai sebuah kesempatan. Tp kau yg datang kemari, menarikku dan kita berakhir dgn pucuk hidung yg saling bersentuhan"/ JeongCheol
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. Pink Milk (Chapter 1)**

 **PDA Presents**

A/N: Just read, then enjoy, and for the feedback you give me some review in the return. That's fair enough, right?

.

.

.

Seungcheol meninggalkan bangkunya, menyampirkan tas di bahu kanan tanpa menghiraukan suara cenderung tinggi yang memanggil namanya untuk yang ketiga kali.

"Kau salah, Yubin. Jangan pernah memanggil pria itu ketika jam kuliah berakhir. Dia akan mendadak tuli, seperti robot yang diprogram untuk berjalan pulang."

Hyeri menepuk pundak temannya yang hanya bisa menggerutu menghentakkan kaki kesal pada lantai. Dan tatapan orang-orang yang tadinya tidak peduli akan berakhir meliputi siluetnya dengan pandangan iba.

Seungcheol berjalan, menatap lurus kedepan, menghitung, dan nyeri yang dirasakan oleh dadanya membuat ia tersenyum. Ia pergi untuk menyakiti dirinya, melihat sesuatu yang tak ingin ia lihat, dan setiap sore ia kembali ketempat yang sama untuk memastikan bahwa sakitnya tetap berada disana.

Petang menenggelamkan cahaya dan bulan menggantikan gelap menjadi semu kuning. Lampu kota menyala bergilir seiring langkahnya yang bergerak maju. Taman kota tak seramai sore, tak sepadat ketika tengah hari, dan tak sesejuk saat pagi. Malam hanya membuatnya tambah indah, namun sepi dari tawa manusia hingga kebisingan dari kendaraan yang melaju diatas tol raya berdecit nyaring memenuhi telinga.

Sudut itu diisi dengan bangku, dipayungi oleh pohon, dan disinari oleh neon merah muda. Seungcheol disana, mengisi ruang kosong disampingnya dengan ransel disisi kanan bangku. Angin malam tidak seburuk senyumnya, kesunyian tak lah sesepi kekosongan batin, dan langit gelap menampilkan pemandangan yang lebih baik dari pada hanya duduk dan menunggu. Dan Seungcheol ada disini untuk menunggu.

Dan dia datang. Dua orang baru saja tiba, meski sosok yang ia tunggu hanyalah satu. Seseorang dengan surai kecoklatan, iris yang bersemu gelap dan tubuh kurus berkulit pucat. Seseorang yang datang dengan tangan yang digenggam. Atau terkadang bahu sempit itu dirangkul oleh tangan kokoh milik seseorang yang selalu memanggilnya dengan kata sayang.

"Kita terlambat lima menit dan kita kehilangan parade lampunya."

Sosok itu mendesah kecewa, membaringkan kepalanya dibahu tegap milik seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hanya karena tak melihatnya sehari tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan seluruh mood baikmu kan, Jeonghan?" Rambutnya yang licin disemat dibelakang telinga oleh tangan berkulit tan. Seungcheol melihatnya.

Bibir Seungcheol tersenyum saat pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersenyum ditengah pejaman mata.

Batin Seungcheol menjerit disaat kening pemuda bersurai panjang itu mendapatkan kecupan dari kekasihnya.

Dan udara diparu-paru Seungcheol menipis saat suara tawa pemuda indah itu melantun senada dengan pria tinggi disampingnya.

Semua perasaan ini nyata, bersemayam, dan tiba-tiba jatuh bersamaan seperti konfeti warna-warni yang menghujani pementasan drama. Tapi yang berbeda, milik Seungcheol kelabu, bersisik tajam, dan tidak bercahaya seperti sosoknya yang diliputi sinar lampu neon di taman kota. Pergelangan kaki kanannya bertumpu pada tempurung lutut kiri, dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup tenang diatas paha. Handsfree bertandang dikedua lubang telinganya melantunkan nada-nada sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah kesibukan jalan raya, gulungan plastik dikerimbunan semak, dan obrolan klasik dari mulut mereka yang terbawa angin.

"Aku mencintaimu," adalah kata yang terdengar dari sosok yang pinggangnya dilingakari oleh pelukan Jeonghan. Dan "Aku juga," menjadi balasan yang terdengar wajar untuk membuat bibir keduanya kembali menyatu dalam ciuman intim yang hangat.

Seungcheol mematung dalam ketenangan. Pemandangan ini biasa, namun hatinya tetap merasa asing dengan kehadiran tangan tak kasat mata yang semakin hari semakin mengencangkan genggamannya pada hati yang sudah susut.

"Mingyu, berjanjilah kau akan menikahiku."

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jawaban itu menutup segala pintu udara yang seharusnya terbuka untuk mengaliri oksigen keseluruh tubuh Jeonghan. Urat nadi yang semestinya memompakan darah kejantungnya, dan dingin yang menerpa kulit semestinya mengirimi sensor ke otak untuk melipat jari-jarinya disekitar lengan dan menggigil. Tapi tidak.

Seungcheol melihat, mendegar, juga merasakan bila Jeonghan membutuhkan begitu banyak emosi demi bisa mengutarakan kalimat itu. Namun sang kekasih hanya membalasnya dengan ringan, tanpa tahu ribuan ton rasa sakit menghimpitnya diantara dinding sabar dan pilar kekecewaan.

"Kita harus pulang."

"Aku masih ingin disini."

"Tapi aku harus."

"Kau duluan saja."

"Kau tidak pernah membantahku, Yoon Jeonghan!."

"Apa salahnya jika hanya sekali?"

Dan argumen mereka berakhir saat sosok bernama Mingyu meninggalkan kekasihnya duduk dengan tatapan angkuh ditengah taman. Siluetnya menghilang ditelan oleh jarak yang semakin panjang, dan Jeonghan menunduk mengumpulkan sisa nyawanya yang sempat termakan oleh sesak dan kemarahan yang tidak terukur.

Melodi rendah jatuh diantara kesenyapan. Ia tidak yakin apa suaranya bisa didengar oleh yang lain selain telinganya sendiri. Namun Seungcheol tetap bersenandung ditengah kaki yang membawa langkahnya menyebrangi sisi dimana matanya kini terpaku.

 _"I can't believe it's over_

 _I watched the whole thing fall_

 _And I never saw the writing that was on the wall_

 _If I'd only knew_

 _The days were slipping past_

 _That the good things never last_

 _That you were crying."_

Semakin mendekat, nyanyiannya beradu dengan sengguk pilu dari sosok yang menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara tangis. Seungcheol mendudukan tubuhnya disisa ruang kosong yang sempat diisi oleh pria berkulit gelap sebelumnya. Tangannya melayang melawan Lacrimosa yang melambatkan detik menjadi menit, mendaratkan sentuhannya diatas pundak yang gemetar, dan menariknya kesisi dimana dadanya menyiapkan bantalan untuk bersandar.

 _"Summer turned to winter_

 _And the snow it turned to rain_

 _And the rain turned into tears upon your face_

 _I hardly recognized the boy you are today_

 _And, God, I hope it's not too late."_

Dengung pilu yang sempat redam diantara sunyi kini memecah udara malam yang berhembus tenang menuju utara. Seungcheol melanjutkan tutur indah dari bibirnya, yang dimulai dari E mayor hingga C#, merubah nada sengit yang memancing air mata menuruni pipi. Kesenyapan membawa bulan berlari ke balik bukit dan menenangkan laut yang menyisir pinggiran pantai. Jeonghan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan mengapa malam terasa begitu menyiksa disaat ada orang lain yang datang untuk memeluknya.

 _"Cause you are not alone_

 _I'm always there with you_

 _And we'll get lost together_

 _'Til the light comes pouring through_

 _'Cause when you feel like you're done_

 _And the darkness has won_

 _Babe, you're not lost."_

Seungcheol mematut pandangannya keatas lanskap gelap yang bertabur manik-manik emas disetiap sentinya. Ia tidak sedang memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, namun nalurinya menuntun agar rangkulan yang ia berikan pada sosok itu bisa dipererat lagi. Ia merasakan kelemahan yang dimiliki sosok itu memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Hingga mereka berakhir disini, diantara kata asing yang menjelaskan hubungan diantara keduanya, disela degup jantung yang membuat kebas seluruh indera, dan menyudutkan pilu dengan pelukan satu sama lain.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku adalah orang yang selama ini tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu selain menunggu."

"Kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Karena aku menginginkannya."

Dan Jeonghan tetap tak bergerak meski ia telah mendengar alasan paling konyol dari bibir orang asing yang masih tetap merangkulnya. Sosok itu mentransfer kehangatan berbeda dari yang pernah ia rasakan, entah siapapun yang pernah meminjamkannya pundak untuk bersandar seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin dia menemui ayahku, dan mengatakan bahwa cinta diantara 2 pria juga berhak diberkati didepan altar."

Seungcheol tidak membalasnya dengan kata-kata untuk ucapan yang satu ini. Tapi hatinya mengukir janji kalau dia mau. Ia akan melakukan itu jika kondisinya berbalik, Mingyu menjadi si pencundang dan dirinya adalah kekasih seorang Jeonghan. Tapi semua terlihat semu saat bibirnya lebih memilih untuk tetap bungkam disela nyeri yang meliputi batinnya.

"Aku lelah, setiap kali aku mengatakannya dia akan pergi lalu kembali lagi bahkan sebelum hatiku bisa memberinya maaf. Siapa yang bodoh? Mingyu bilang dia mencintaiku dan aku bersumpah jika aku juga mencintainya, sepertinya. Tapi keadaan seperti tidak bisa mempertemukan kami pada kata 'selamanya'. Aku ingin menyerah... Cinta yang seperti ini hanya akan menggerogoti usiaku namun tidak meninggalkannya makna ketika aku mati. Aku tidak bisa terus bersama Mingyu... Aku tidak mau terus berada diambang cinta abu-abu yang tak pernah menampilkan ketulusan yang selama ini aku cari."

Seungcheol tidak tahu, apa hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhir, ataukah sebuah awal, atau bukanlah sesuatu yang ia tunggu selama ini. Tapi yang ia ingingkan adalah menyingkirkan rasa sakit ini dari dadanya, menyingkap air mata dari pipi Jeonghan yang bagai merajam jantungnya dengan belati.

Untuk pertama kalinya, tatapan mereka akhirnya bertemu disatu garis tak kasat mata yang memberi jarak beberapa senti diantara keduanya. Dan ibu jari itu menyeka titik embun yang mengalir diwajah rupawan milik seseorang yang menghentikan nafas Seungcheol.

 **"When your world's crashing down**

 **And you can't bear the thought**

 **I said, babe, you're not lost."**

Seungcheol tidak melantunkannya diantara nada-nada rumit, tidak sedang bersenandung, tidak juga hanya sekedar mendengung. Tapi bibirnya berucap, mengatakannya bersama tone terendah yang ia milikki, sehalus udara yang menepis pipi Jeonghan dan meremangkan seluruh roma yang tumbuh dikulitnya.

Jeonghan kehilangan apapun yang sempat ia anggap berharga dalam ingatannya, tegantikan oleh bayangan sesosok pria bermata besar namun beraksen tajam, dagu runcing dengan pahatan rahang yang sempurna dan surai hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah pria ini memiliki nama diantara kata "dewa" yang bisa ia tahtakan kepada sosok ini. Tuhan menurunkan satu lagi malaikatnya ke bumi, mempertemukannya dengan Jeonghan diantara ribuan manusia beruntung lain yang bisa saja mendapatkan kesempatan yang sama.

"Pulanglah. Malam tidak setenang apa yang terlihat."

Seungcheol berdiri, melepas jaket yang melekat ditubuhnya dan membalutkannya ketubuh ringkih Jeonghan dengan rajutan wol tipis berwarna gelap itu.

Sesuatu dari dalam tasnya pun Seungcheol keluarkan, meletakkannya diatas pangkuan Jeonghan.

Sekotak susu, ukurannya 200ml.

"Itu susu pink, kesukaanku. Kau bisa mengambilnya untuk menemanimu disepanjang perjalanan pulang. Selamat malam."

Dan siluet Seungcheol pun kini menghilang dikejauhan. Jeonghan tahu air matanya belum sepenuhnya menyusut. Tapi ia mengerti kesedihan itu telah tergantikan oleh debaran asing dan perasaan hangat yang tak bisa ia jelaskan dalam logika. Sosok itu, bagaimana dia memanggilnya? Malaikat? Pangeran? Atau Dewa?

Jeonghan menyeka cepat air matanya dan terkikik pelan, menimang-nimang sekotak susu strawberry yang kini berada ditangannya. Susu pink? Kenapa pria itu tidak menyebutnya dengan sebutan yang wajar?

"Terima kasih, Mr. Pink Milk."

Dan jacket wol itu kembali menguarkan aroma pemiliknya ketika Jeonghan berdiri meninggalkan taman itu dengan bayangan sesosok pria asing yang bertahan didalam pikiran dan benaknya.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 End

**Mr. Pink Milk Chapter 2 (End)**

 **PDA Presents**.

.

.

Pukul 8 tidak pernah selengang ini, terutama di taman kota. Tidak ada degup jantung yang menghantarkan asam sampai ke atap mulutnya. Tidak ada dingin yang membekukan setiap sendi-sendinya yang lumpuh. Tidak ada tawa yang membuat ringkih tubuhnya hingga membungkuk menderita.

Tidak ada Jeonghan, begitu pula dengan kekasihnya yang bajingan.

Seungcheol menunggu untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah datang. Dan ini lebih menyakitkan dibanding melihat orang itu memunggunginya, menggenggam tangan pria lain, dan menyaksikan saat bibir itu dikecup dibawah sinar rembulan.

Seungcheol merindukan Jeonghan.

Disini Seungcheol punya 2 kotak susu. Karena jika ia membawa 1, Jeonghan tidak akan mendapat bagian karena miliknya sudah bersisa setengah. Ia juga tidak ingin memberi Jeonghan 1 jika dirinya tidak punya susu pink untuk diminum. Seungcheol memberikan satu-satunya susu pink miliknya semalam karena keadaan waktu itu tiba-tiba berubah. Jeonghan lebih membutuhkan susu itu dibanding dirinya.

Derunya laju kendaraan menutupi suara hembusan nafas Seungcheol yang lebih berat dari sekedar melakukan respirasi. Tubuhnya berdiri diatas kedua kaki yang panjang, meniti langkah satu demi satu kearah bangku disebrang sana. Ia berdiri dibelakang punggung kursi yang kosong, memutar-mutar sekotak susu ditangan kanannya kemudian meletakkannya disana. Seungcheol tidak ingin susu ini terbuang percuma, namun ia juga tidak berhak meminum apa yang sudah menjadi milik Jeonghan.

Seungcheol meninggalkan sekotak susu pink dibangku taman, tempat dimana Jeonghan dan kekasihnya biasa menghabiskan waktu sepanjang malam.

Seungcheol berjalan pulang tanpa sempat melihat wajah Jeonghan malam ini.

.

.

.

Sudah kali ke tujuh matahari terbit dan terbenam namun Jeonghan tetap tak pernah kembali ke taman itu. Seungcheol duduk ditempat yang sama setiap malam, tapi yang ada hanya angin dingin yang memohon padanya untuk ditemani. Seungcheol tidak punya kata yang bisa diucapkan selain berjanji untuk kembali kesini dan menunggu kehadiran sosok itu meski hari harus digantikan oleh bulan. Atau bulan yang berganti menjadi tahun. Dan tahun yang terus berjalan hingga sampai dikata selamanya.

Seungcheol menunggu Jeonghan untuk sebuah tatapan mata, juga kalimat sederhana yang terdengar seperti "aku baik-baik saja" atau "cuaca hari ini bagus". Hanya itu. Seungcheol ingin tahu bagaimana wajah Jeonghan terlihat hari ini dan seperti apa rambutnya ditata sekarang. Bagaimana suara tawanya kali ini terdengar dan apakah ia makan dengan baik atau tidak. Seungcheol tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana cinta terlihat cukup menggelikan untuk merubahmu menjadi sosok yang banyak bertanya, penuh rasa penasaran, dan mengendalikanmu untuk berjalan kembali ketempat yang sama setiap harinya.

Cinta telah mengubah cara pandang Seungcheol. Matanya terpaku pada satu titik meski ada ribuan simbol besar yang memenuhi kertas.

Seungcheol menghabiskan paginya disudut toko buku, dengan rak komik dan suasana yang sepi. Ia menyelesaikan Beelzebub seri ke-16 dan 3 jilid terbaru Hunter X Hunter dengan tenang, berteman 164 lagu yang diputar secara acak melalui music player miliknya. Setelah beberapa jam, tanpa melihat arloji Seungcheol keluar dari lahan bacaan gratisnya saat sinar matahari menyorot tepat diatas kepala para pejalan kaki yang lewat didepan etalase. Tengah hari yang panas dibulan Juni.

Seseorang menghubunginya ditelfon dan mengatakan jika 5 menit lagi dosen management bisnis akan tiba dikelas. Seungcheol mendengung dan berkata "ya" disaat kakinya menapaki rumput dan lututnya bertemu dengan ujung kursi. Sambungan jarak jauh itu pun terputus dan Seungcheol mendudukan tubuhnya dibawah payungan pohon muda yang menghalaunya dari sengatan ultra violet diatas ubun-ubun.

Seungcheol, kakinya, membawa raganya tiba ditaman kota pada rabu siang tanpa ada perintah pasti dari implus yang bersarang dikepalanya. Seungcheol menghirup dalam-dalam limbah hasil respirasi dedaunan hijau yang tumbuh disekitar, menyandarkan punggung tegapnya mencoba rileks. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat kepalanya mendongak keatas, melawan celah-celah kecil diantara lebatnya daun medroma yang menghantarkan sedikit cahaya matahari ketempatnya.

Dikesempatan berikutnya Seungcheol melihat jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kiri. Pukul 2 pm dan kelas telah dimulai beberapa menit lalu. Seungcheol disini dan artinya dia membolos. Skip class untuk duduk ditaman kota dan tidak punya tujuan apa-apa. Seungcheol hanya ingin, dan disinilah dirinya sekarang.

Berada ditaman siang hari, Seungcheol menemukan lebih banyak suara yang bisa ditangkap oleh telinganya. Hentakan teratur antara pion mahjong dengan papannya, tawa anak kecil yang bersahut sapa disetiap sisi, dan musik logo yang melantun dari speaker penjual es krim.

Meski tidak ada parade lampu, meski ia tak punya susu pink, dan tidak ada Jeonghan yang duduk ditempat biasa, taman kota bukanlah tempat yang asing bagi Seungcheol. Ia masih punya rasa nyaman, dan bayangan Jeonghan yang tak pernah meninggalkan roll film yang diputarnya setiap saat. Seungcheol tak pernah mencoba bertanya pada langit tentang bagaimana cinta mengajarkanmu untuk tidak terpangaruh pada rasionalistas, mengabaikan rasa sakit diatas kepentingan orang itu, hingga mengaburkan batas antara gila dan biasa-biasa saja.

Seungcheol sadar jika matanya tak bisa lari dari punggung kursi kosong didepannya. Tapi batinnya masih tetap meragukan apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan penglihatannya kali ini. Pemuda brunette, semu merah muda disekitar pipi yang kontras dengan white pale skin-nya, peach lip, vintage backpack dengan outfit casual yang serasi, dan ia mengambil tempat duduk yang sama seperti waktu itu.

Iris Seungcheol melebar, bibirnya tak lagi terkatup dan punggung tegapnya menjauh dari sandaran kursi. J-Jeonghan?

Seungcheol tidak bisa menyerukan apapun dari pita suaranya namun sesuatu didalam dadanya yang meletup-letup memaksanya untuk menarik kedua sudut bibir untuk tersenyum. Seungcheol menahan nafasnya, memohon pada langit untuk mengehentikan waktu, dan membiarkan udara menamparnya dari ketidak sadaran diri.

Seungcheol mengepalkan tangannya ketika tubuhnya hendak beranjak berdiri, tidak, ini terlalu cepat. Ia tidak ingin lancang, tapi kesendirian Jeonghan disudut sana bagai menarik kerah bajunya untuk mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti sebuah kesempatan dan mungkin ini yang terakhir.

Angin yang memukul awan ke utara seakan menerbangkan Seungcheol untuk meraih bahu kecil disebrang sana, menepuknya pelan kemudian menyapanya dengan kata "hai" sederhana.

Lengan panjangnya hampir terulur dan seperti yang telah ia rancang didalam kepala, tentang pelafalan "hai" dan "lama tidak melihatmu" dalam sekejap pecah menjadi hamburan alphabet diatas rumput yang menguning. Mingyu datang. Dan Jeonghan memeluknya, mengabaikan handphone yang sempat memaku konsentrasinya, juga Seungcheol yang tidak pernah ia sadari keberadaannya. Tidak pernah.

Jeonghan tersenyum dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Seungcheol tidak lagi ragu memundurkan 3 langkahnya kebelakang. Hatinya masih tertancap pada sosok yang berada 2 meter didepannya itu meski raganya mendapat perintah untuk pergi menjauh dari perasaan yang masih tertinggal. Seungcheol meninggalkan kekecewaan disudut relung dan beruntung teriknya matahari memberinya alasan untuk menunduk. Kakinya membawa seonggok daging yang melekat disusunan tulang-belulang itu beranjak meninggalkan sesuatu yang disebut cinta bersama kebahagiannya yang lain.

Untuk pertama kalinya Seungcheol menyadari bahwa kesendirian adalah yang terburuk. Ia tidak punya tempat untuk pergi, dan belum saatnya untuk melangkah pulang. Seungcheol punya seribu alasan untuk menghindar namun hanya dengan satu bisikan "Jeonghan", pertahanan yang ia bangun akan seketika berhamburan seperti kelopak dandelion yang terbawa angin.

Seungcheol tidak pernah menduga, bahwa hari ini akan ditutup dengan kerapuhan yang membawanya bersandar di tembok bata dan meringkuk, menanti hujan melunturkan sisa air matanya disepanjang gang sempit yang lembab dan sepi.

.

.

.

Jeonghan berlari, diatas sorotan langit tosca yang kontras diantara gradasi oranye dan ungu, menandakan petang menutup singgahsana hari dan siap digantikan oleh kelabu. Ia tidak percaya jika semua akan berakhir dengan semudah ini, semenyenangkan ini, dan seindah ini. Mengatakan kalimat berpisah pada Mingyu sama seperti menyabut ribuan duri yang selama ini bersarang dibalik tengkuknya. Melangkah di aspal bahkan terasa seperti berguling diatas beludru. Berlari sama halnya dengan mengepakkan sayap, melawan arus angin hingga menerbangkan surainya yang kecoklatan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jeonghan merasakan jika berlari dari semua beban akan memercikkan api lain diantara lautan masalah yang menghimpitnya selama ini. Jeonghan tidak pernah tahu, bahwa berlari dengan sekotak susu ditangan kanan akan terasa semenarik ini.

Jeonghan merasa...

Bebas.

.

.

.

"Aku memutari seluruh distrik Myeongdo, memasuki setiap mini market, dan ternyata kau memang... Disini."

Jeonghan mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat diantara saluran perut menuju dada. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas lutut sejenak sebelum kembali tegak dan mengahupus peluh disekitar pelipis.

Yang bisa Seungcheol lakukan hanyalah menjatuhkan kantung belanjaanya diatas aspal.

"Ya! Jangan ceroboh!"

Jeonghan cepat-cepat memungut hamparan kotak susu yang sebagian keluar dari plastik putih itu.

"Untung tidak ada yg tumpah."

Ia memasukan kotak susu terakhir dan mengangkat kembali kantung belanjaan untuk diserahkan pada Seungcheol.

Jeonghan terbelalak, menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Astaga. Hey, tunggu aku!"

Jeonghan berpikir jika 5 menit yang lalu adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk berlari setelah ia menemukan siluet Mr. Pink Milk keluar dari salah satu convenience store tapi, ia harus mengejar sosok itu lagi. Seungcheol... Kabur?

"Hey... Susu Pink... Berhenti..."

Jeonghan memanjangkan lengannya saat jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis dan, grab!

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Alunan nafas terengah dari keduanya kini beradu. Mereka disini, berdiri bersebrangan dengan jarak yang tidak kentara, tidak sama sekali. Jeonghan sempat mencengkram lengan baju sosok itu, tanpa sempat mengambil nafas ia langsung menarik diri membawa raga keduanya terjebak didalam gang sempit yang hanya berjengkal tak lebih dari semeter. Masing-masing dari mereka bersandar disisi tembok diantara 2 bangunan klasik disudut jalan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bicara, tapi setidaknya aku berharap jika kau bisa mendengarkanku. Kau... Membuatku berlari sebanyak dua kali hari ini, Tuan Susu Pink."

Seungcheol tidak menjawab, karena ia memang tidak memiliki apapun untuk dikatakan. Bahkan disaat nafasnya sudah keluar masuk dengan teratur, Seungcheol masih tidak percaya jika kakinya masih bersentuhan dengan aspal yang kini menghantarkan dingin sampai ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Ah, aku tahu. Apa ini mengejutkanmu? Kedatanganku seperti petir yang menyambar disiang hari?"

Seungcheol tidak memiliki cukup ruang untuk berbalik jadi anggukan adalah jalan terakhir untuk merespon yang akhirnya membuat Jeonghan mengulum senyum.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, Tuan. Kau tinggi, dan juga tampan. Tapi kau bodoh. Bodoh."

Jeonghan menunduk, menutup bibirnya yang masih terkekeh hingga perutnya terasa nyeri.

Lutut mereka bersentuhan. Dan Seungcheol masih membisu, ia tahu jika pipinya sudah menguarkan warna lain dari yang biasa, seperti susu yang terkontaminasi oleh ekstrak strawberry. Seperti susu pink yang ia suka. Tapi ia bisa apa? Jeonghan menghimpitnya, dan tembok seakan mendorong punggungnya dari belakang. Ini gila.

"Aku punya kabar bagus. Ingin dengar?"

Jeonghan mencondongkan wajahnya dan Seungcheol hampir menghantukkan kepalanya sendiri di dinding beton yang tak pernah lari dibelakangnya. Senyuman Jeonghan menghipnotis Seungcheol, membelenggu ruam merah untuk tetap bertahan disekitar kulit pipinya.

Kendaraan bermotor terakhir yang lewat menutupi suara nafas Jeonghan sebelum mulutnya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku melupakan Mingyu. Aku tidak bersamanya, karena aku menyadari 2 hal. Pertama, cinta tidak pernah ada diantara kami. Dan yang kedua, ini lebih sederhana. Kau... menyukaiku. Benar?"

Jeonghan mematut telunjuknya didada Seungcheol, dan mata itu lebih banyak bicara dibanding mulutnya sendiri yang mengahantarkan suara diantara kesayupan malam. Jantung Seungcheol mungkin akan melompat dari tempatnya tapi dongeng sekalipun tidak pernah menggambarkan hal itu untuk terjadi. Jantung yang jatuh kebagian dasar perut tidak pernah ada sejarahnya tapi bagaimana perumpamaan itu bisa terdengar oleh penjuru dunia jika tidak ada dari manusia yang pernah merasakannya. Dan Seungcheol berterima kasih, sedikitnya hal yang bisa ia tafsirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana dadanya terasa nyeri sementara Tuhan melenyapkan oksigen dari rongga paru-parunya.

Ruang diantara gedung kembar ini semakin menyempit, atau Seungcheol yang memiliki hasrat untuk merangkul pinggang Jeonghan dan menyentuhkan kedua permukaan perut mereka satu sama lain. Apa karena bulan yang menghantarkan cahaya redup untuk bumi ataukah hanya mata keduanya yang kini merunduk sayu seiring nafas yang terasa semakin hangat menerpa kulit wajah mereka.

Seungcheol menekan telapak tangannya mengikuti bentuk lekukan pinggang Jeonghan, dan berhenti saat hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku Choi Seungcheol, yang duduk dibelakangmu setiap malam, mendengar tawamu, melihatmu berciuman, dan meninggalkanmu setelah memastikan jika kau merasa cukup dengan cinta yang orang lain berikan. Aku tidak berharap hari ini akan datang, atau dunia menyebut ini sebagai sebuah kesempatan. Tapi kau yang datang kemari, menarikku dan kita berakhir dengan pucuk hindung yang saling bersentuhan. Kau juga berpikir soal bibir? Bagaimana jika mereka bisa saling bertemu?"

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Seungcheol hanya mengucapkan namanya, belum sempat membicarakan tentang cinta, tapi perasaan ini menyampaikan lebih banyak dari apa yang bisa bibirnya utarakan. Jeonghan baru mempelajari sedikit hal dari pria yang menciumnya malam ini. Tentang nyanyian lembut, susu pink, dan sebuah nama yang akan ia ucapkan lebih sering dari hembusan nafasnya sendiri. Choi Seungcheol.

Cinta tidak selalu membutuhkan taman yang indah untuk dinikmati. Obrolan bisa terjalin bahkan saat kau tidak sedang duduk dibawah payungan pohon medroma yang teduh. Ciuman tidak harus dilakukan dibawah parade lampu, atau dihadapan air mancur yang memercikan nyanyian indah dan membawamu larut dalam secangkir kopi sambil menghadap satu sama lain.

Diantara bangunan kembar, paling sudut dari langkah pejalan kaki, dan hamparan sinar rembulan, cinta mampu menerobos malam yang dingin bahkan menggantikannya dengan tatapan dan pelukan hangat. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan menukar liur yang mereka miliki, merasakan aroma susu diantara nafas yang berputar diantara hasrat dan rasa ingin tahu.

Seungcheol bertanya-tanya apakah ini adalah sebuah awal yang selama ini ia cari. Dan Jeonghan mangatakan "ya" diantara tangan yang saling berpegangan dan tatapan yang tenggelam dalam telaga bening. Tapi Seungcheol menyangkalnya. Saat bayangan mengikuti mereka dibawah sorotan lampu jalan Seungcheol menceritakan bagaimana menunggu juga bagian dari cerita ini. Cerita mereka sudah dimulai sejak Seungcheol menemukan jawaban jika Jeonghan adalah orang yang ia tunggu setiap malam ditempat yang sama. Bagaimana ia melukiskan wajah itu diatas langit, menata roman didalam mimpinya, dan tersenyum meski Jeonghan terlelap diatas rentangan lengan orang lain.

Obrolan mereka ditutup saat pagi menyembul dari balik awan kelabu dan bersemu jingga. Seungcheol memiliki lebih banyak susu pink diatas atap dan Jeonghan yang bersandar pada bahunya dengan mata yang tertutup. Kakinya yang panjang sesekali ia tekuk kecil membuat ayunan yang mereka duduki menimang keduanya untuk tenggelam dalam mimpi yang lebih dalam.

Jeonghan menginap diatap rumah Seungcheol, dengan ayunan kayu, kotak susu pink yang kosong, nyanyian yang sama, dan payungan langit fajar yang terasa hangat oleh lengan Seungcheol yang melingkari pinggangnya.

.

.

.

END

 **A/N: Its been a while, I wonder. Anyone missed me? You don't? Its okay. But I know you officially missing JeongCheol fanfic soooo damn much as hell, right? Then if my fanfic is consider to be a fresh air for your friday night, I'm so honoured.**

 **Just stop pretend to be a thief cat, you (who enjoy my fic but not ever leave any review in the return. Its such a shame, you know) ;)**


End file.
